


Ashkeeper

by Tsukkisaurus (Dragoonhazuki)



Category: Haikyuu!!, Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoonhazuki/pseuds/Tsukkisaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thousand years ago, the prophesied hero from lore rose up to overthrow a great and terrible evil. Only, he lost, and the Lord Ruler took over with an iron fist for a thousand years. Ash falls from the sky in this barren land, and mists come every night, deep and mysterious. In this setting, half-Skaa Kuroo Tetsurou disregards the prophecies entirely and plots the schematics of a daring heist, because long dead adventurers and their failure to kill the immortal god otherwise known and feared to be their Lord Ruler are none of his concern... Right? Right. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashkeeper

**Author's Note:**

> The Mistborn series is a concept designed and written about by Brandon Sandersone. Please look into buying his books, they are quite simply - brilliant. The characters of Haikyuu!! and the relevant series itself was written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. I claim no ownership of the characters nor the setting, though the plot within is of my own design. Thank you for reading. The prologue is short but the chapters that follow will be a decent length. I look forwards to hearing your opinions and comments on this fiction.

"I take it, that nobody has any exceptions?" The smooth lilt of cocky self-assuredness coupled with the stiff legged gait of a debonair demeanor. Jet back, unruly hair cut a distinct look to the man whose clothes were no different from those of his surrounding save the quality. Clean, well pressed linens a stark contrast to the worn and tired look that the crew had per the ever falling ash. Grey was not so much a trend, as the current definition of 'white'. Slender digits nimbly flipped a coin into the air as the allomancer rested the heel of one well-shined boot upon the concave skull of the former leader, that he had stumbled upon beating a small girl. Not that he, nor any others had any interest in aiding the subjugated Skaa but able-bodied and well connected people were exactly what he needed. Now they were his, truly.

"Mr allomancer, Sir, are you going to report us to the Steel Inquisitors?" A voice asked. The shy gaze that met his own took him back a little, but the pudding haired boy was fearless despite initial impression. That much was clear, his slouch was a front. He could feel the subtle lick of soothing at the edge of his mind and instinctively the mistborn burned copper. It subsided, as the metal clouded his allomancy from detection like an undetectable fog. He grinned.

"Oho ho, so who are you mm?" One arm lazily slung about slender shoulders, face dipped down to peer into the skittish boy's face where it had ducked down to observe preoccupied fingers twiddling some yarn. Cats cradle. Oddly fitting. "No, though. That'd be pretty stupid yeah? I mean, you could always become part of Nekoma territory." Voice low, but carrying. He could almost feel the way those in his surroundings perked up at the thought of merging with a gang of note. Of course, they would probably have preferred outright notoriety. Rome wasn't conquered in a day, and neither would Tokyo be at the hands of a single misting soother. What a wisp, this creature was.

"Leaving." The dull response, a light jab of elbow leaving the elder half-Skaa mock reeling. Such a jest! He loved the way those eyes dismissed him. His interest was piqued.

"Well, of course. Thanks to your... Former friend, your base is clearly marked on the map for every Steel Inquisitor in Tokyo to see. You'd better shift your asses in gear before they get here hmm? After all without limbs, without you, a little brain like this is useless huh?" One hand settled squarely on each shoulder of the uncomfortable looking pudding-head. "So! Grab your shit, let's go. M'name is Kuroo and I'll be your designated driver."


End file.
